Hetalians at secondary school
by I love Doitsu
Summary: When the Hetalians go to a normal secondary school what will happen. Will there be any mischief or will it all go smooth. I suck at summaries please just read. This is an Hetalia x reader.
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to MY life

**Sorry if this is terrible. It is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Welcome to MY life

_The sky was a stormy grey and the clouds started to swirl together. The air felt humid and metallic. A storm was coming. You ran, you hated it, you hated the storm. The clouds followed you. There was nowhere to run. There was a flash of white light and a giant crash filled the air. "No" you cried. Suddenly the ground stared to get closer. You were falling._

With that you jerked awake. Your (h/c) was all messy and had fallen into your face. Your (e/c) orbs were wide and shocked. It took a few minuets but you finally got over your shock.

"Oh god", you mumbled. "How embarrassing, another nightmare. I am unbelievable." You stared around your room and sighed. Everything was totally normal. Your (f/c) walls were sitting ever still and never changing. Sighing again you turned to look at your (2nd f/c) alarm clock. 6.30. Oh well better get up.

You slipped out of bed and started to get changed into your school uniform. The uniform was pretty boring. You wore a dark green blazer with an emblem and school name on its pocket. The name was Field waters high and the emblem was an oval with 2 crossed oak leaves inside. Also there was a white blouse, black plain trousers and a stripy tie which was also dark green with dark yellow and black. To some people this uniform might seem really plain and boring. However here in the secluded town of Bridgwater, Somerset, south west England, it was pretty common and seemed normal, as uniforms go.

It barely took you 10 minuets to dress. You were not one of those girls who spend hours doing hair or make up. You just dragged your (f/c) hair brush through your (h/l) (h/c) hair and, after checking to see if it was messy or knotty, headed downstairs. There was no one up yet per the norm. Your 2 brothers, Rohan and Byron, were both really lazy and did not usually wake up early. In fact they only gave them selves half an hour to get ready for school.

Sighing again you put two pieces of (favourite toasted food) into the toaster and poured yourself some (f/ drink) to drink with it. Your food popped up so you ate it quickly and started packing some lunch. Just as you were making (f/filling) sandwich your mobile went off. You checked your phone. It was Mariana your BFF.

"Hey." You said. "And before you ask yes I will meet you at the roundabout at eight."

"Oh okay" She answered brightly. "I guess I will see you there then. Bye." And with that she hung up.

She was unbelievable sometimes, honestly. You quickly nipped back up to your room and put on a pin. It said student rep on it in large golden letters. You loved your position but the pin annoyed you. It kept catching on your sleeve whenever you raised your hand. How annoying right.

"I'll see you after school" You called up the stairs. No response again. Oh well they will probably all know that you left for school anyways.

The sun outside was bright and hot. You loved it. September was perfect here. Sometimes it was chilly but normally the day was hot like now. You started walking down the road happily. Your (f/c) and (2nd f/c) bag slightly bouncing against your back as you walked.

You wandered what kind of day it was going to be. Your student rep title was important. You had to help make decisions that could benefit your whole year and sometimes your whole class. Like the time the new building was being built last year. You had to collect ideas from the students and had to give your own opinions. It was great finally seeing all the work gone in to your ideas.

However it was not always fun and games. Lately a fellow class mate died. He had got cancer and it was bad. He had been progressing so well but had then taken a turn for the worst. You had been very close to that boy, being a student rep meant that you had to attend his funeral in place of the whole class and pay your respects even though it was very hard to do so. Also a teacher had died recently too. Her name was Ms. Mikani. She was Japanese and therefore taught Japanese at the school. She was very nice and everybody liked her. She had been so young. She had suddenly got a heart attack during school hours. She had died before they managed to get her to the hospital. You had to go to her funeral also in place of the class.

Thankfully you were not the only student rep in your year. There was also a boy rep. His name was Arthur Kirkland and he was a very polite kid. He was very well spoken in his English especially seeming though many kids our age spoke a lot of slang. He had very green eyes and large eyebrows. No one picks on him though because he is so well respected.

You and he got on well. You would sometimes argue like brother and sister but you still liked each other anyway. You did not fancy him though. He was not quite your type.

You met Mariana at the roundabout. You got to school and met up with the rest of your friends and chatted casually till the bell went to signal AM tutor. You flowed along with the rest of the school and reached your tutor before sitting down in your chair.

"(Y/n). Mr Winter wants to see you in his office. It is something important apparently." Your tutor said.

What. You were surprised. It was not the head who spoke with the reps usually, so it could not be that. Had you done something wrong? What was going on? How strange.

**And there you have it. I hoped you liked it. Feel free to comment with any criticisms or questions you might have.**

**I will have some more Hetalians next chapter and less drag so please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2-Exchanged feelings

**Here we have it. I am really happy. I actually got a review. Thanks owlcity98. I love you.**

Chapter 2

Exchanged feelings

You walked uncertainatley through the clean bland halls. Your (h/c) hair swayed evenly with your footsteps. The sun streamed in through the windows and left bright squares on the floor before you. However you were truly uncomfortable. What would happen if you were being told off. Would your family be mad. You shrugged off the thought. Your brothers did not truly care for your education. Your father only cared if you were getting above Cs. And your mum….. you shook your (h/c) head and dismissed any thought about your mother.

You turned around a corner and stopped. Here you were. The head teachers office. You acted calm on the outside but on the inside you were trembling with fear. Your mind screamed for you to turn and run.

"Pfft," you scorned. "I am so not going to run away. What am I, 5."

So your took a deep and quickly opened the door. As soon as you did your sweat dropped. Arthur was there and he looked like a child having a tantrum.

"Why, why?" He moaned. " I mean come on, they have no reason. Just leave it be. They don't need to come here. This is perfectly fine as it is." His voice was steadily getting louder.

"um, sir." You interuppted. " you wanted to see me."

"Yes right you are, I did," Mr. Winters agreed. " please sit down." He motioned to a chair by his desk. " You too please Mr. Kirkland." He said adressing Arthur. You obeyed and sat down. On your way to a chair, you nudged Arthur pointedly and nodded towards a second chair. Arthur hesitated, then sighed before calming down and sitting in his aleged space.

"So." You started, pushing some strands of your hair behind your ear. " what is it that you wanted from us, sir?"

"Well, I don't want something, I just thought that I ought to inform you both of a change happening around here." He started slowly.

"Um a change, sir?" You asked politely

" Yes a change. You see (y/n), we are having some exchange students coming into our school."

Oh, you thought. That was not a bad thing. This could be a morale boost for the school. Some more students, a change. Yes, it waould be perfect. Hold on then. Why was Arthur so ticked off about it then.

"What school are they coming from sir? How many are there?" You asked neutrally. If it was a lot then a new tutor would have to be made. They could sort that out. Maybe pick a few old students for that tutor and put some exchanges into the old ones. It would be very good for them to mix.

" Um well. I would say there are around about 30." He informed.

"Oh not to bad of a number"You inquired. " Are they all coming from the same school."

" No." This time it was Arthur who responded. He sounded bitter. " I don't think you understand (y/n). Thay are all coming from diiferent countries. Look" With that he handed you a piece of paper. On it were a load of names and countries.

Italy- Feliciano and Lovino Vargas

Germany-Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt

Japan-Kiku Honda

America-Alfred F. Jones

France-Francis Bonnifoy

Russia-Ivan Braginski

China-Yao Wang

And so on, with countries from Austria to South Korea.

"Wow quite a mix huh." You said, breaking the tension in the room. There do seem to be a lot more boys than girls but it will be okay I suppose. How come there are two from Italy, Germany and Switzerland but only one for the other countries, sir?"

" Oh there is no real reason. However moving on, do you agree with this idea? Do you think you will be able to help these students. Don't worry though, all of them speak fluent Enflish." Mr Winters informed.

"No worrys sir. I do agree with this it is just fine. I agree. Should I hold an assembly this afternoon to inform the rest of the year?" You asked.

" Certainatley," Mr Winters answered brightly. " I shall email the tutors and inform them of the assembly/ Also I shall email the 5th period tutors telling them that their students could be a few minuets late. Until the time of the assembly I want neither of you to speak of this to anyone, do you understand?"

" I do, sir" you answered. After a few seconds, Arthur replied the same.

"Good. Now then please prepare what you are going to say and could you please go to the hall directly after the lunch bell goes to det up. Brilliant, You can go now."

There we have it then. I will try to make the next chapter longer. I think short chapters suck. I hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3-Assembling of nations

**Hello again. I like writing so much. I will try doing a chapter every day. I hate it when I have to wait for updates and I don't want to be a hypocrite.**

Assembling of the nations

That meeting had been very strange. Exchange students, from another country. Wow. You never thought this would happen. This sort of stuff usually happens in bigger cities like London or Manchester. At least stuff of this sort of scale.

"I wonder if I could still make it to registration?" you mumbled to yourself before checking your (f/c) watch.

"Holy cow!" you screeched. "I am in soooo much trouble." It was 9.30. Halfway into the first period.

"Oh god what if I missed a test or something. Oh, this is so going against my reputation." You moaned. Then you stopped. "I am such an idiot. Half the people in my tutor knew that the head wanted to see me. They would have said something. I just get overly worked up." Then you sighed again and shook your (h/c) head. "I can't have missed a test. This is ICT I'm missing. It is basically a revision period."

You walked towards the door and knocked before opening it. No one looked around or even bothered to check who it was except for the teacher, Mr Rangecroft.

"Sorry that I'm late sir. I had to see the head teacher." You informed. The teacher said nothing; instead he just nodded before turning back to his PC, probably marking year 11 work. Taking this as an answer, you turned and walked towards you seat. You sat between Mariana and another friend of yours Manoela. She was Portuguese.

"So then, what did Winter want from you?" Mariana enquired. She was staring at you pointedly. She was not going to lay it off until she had an answer.

"Oh nothing much. He just asked me and Arthur if we were doing fine. You know with our special positions and all. And with the stress of year 10. Wondering whether or not he should lay off our duties." You lied grinning. Everyone thought you were absolutely perfect but really you could lie just well enough.

"Oh, I see." Mariana let it slip. "So, have you watched MAMA yet? You know that horror movie."

"Oh that. Yeah it was pretty intense. But, in my opinion, it was not that scary. In fact it was very predictable." You expressed.

"What? You mean it did not scare you? Well I always knew you were very weird." Manoela said. That girl was the strange one. Yes you were friends but she always seemed quite spaced out. When she did talk, it was usually to say that something totally normal seemed unnatural. Oh well, some people were like that.

Suddenly, the overhead speakers blared out a message:

"_Please can all year 10 students go to the courtyard and line up for an assembly at PM registration instead of going to your tutor rooms? Thank you."_

"Huh, I wonder what that's for." Garrick asked. Garrick was just a random boy in your tutor, but he could be rather annoying sometimes.

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Except for the time when Arthur shouted at a first year for no reason. You guessed it was just one of his off days. He got them a lot, unfortunately.

Before you knew it lunch had arrived. You ate quickly before apologising to Mariana and turning to leave. You had to find Arthur so that you could at least sort out something for the assembly later. You asked Garrick if he had seen him.

"Oh yeah. He was going towards the music rooms last I saw him." He informed you. After you thanked Garrick you headed off towards the music rooms. It was strange you did not think that Arthur was a music person. You checked the 2 music room s then saw he was not there.

"How strange." You mumbled before turning to the music teacher and asking "Has Arthur Kirkland been in here?"

"Why yes, he is in the third practice room. Why do you need him?" she asked.

"Yeah. We have a presentation of sorts to complete." You informed her. Then you thanked her and left the music room to enter the third practice room. As soon as you got in there you heard a guitar and singing. However the song was not in English, but it still sounded charming. You gasped as you saw it was Arthur. He was turned the other way and had not heard you enter. You listened to his song in pure delight.

_Shinjiteru koto aruze! Yousei,  
Noroi, yuurei, mahou  
Hiniku demo tashinami nagara  
Waratte, waratte, susume!_

Nanatsu no hoshi wo yomi toite  
Asu wo uranae  
Karee, chuuka, bessou no meshi  
Miito pai, umaize!

Yabansa ni wa he-ki-e-ki  
Manaa to dentou to  
Wuitto mo iina  
No pain, no gain!  
Orders are orders!

Shinjiteru sousa! Choujyou genshou!  
bazubiizu cheaa, yogen...  
Inishie no mamono shoukan!  
Saishuu-heiki, ideyo!

"Soshoku wa shinshi no tashinami nandayo.  
Monku ga aru nara katte ni supaisu tsukae!  
Mazuitte iu na! Ano roosuto biifu datte igirisu ryouri dazo!  
Afutannuun tee wa saikou!  
Chinami ni ren-nyuu wo ireru no ga guntaishiki da!... Yo na?"

All's well that ends well! Sousa!  
Kateba kangun  
Make nante mitomenai!  
Hiniku demo tashinami nagara  
Waratte, waratte, susume-!

As he finished the last note, only to find you staring at him in wonder. " When the bloody hell did you get in here?" He asked. He seemed really abashed by your presence.

"I have been here for a while." You answered sloly as he groaned. " Why whats wrong?"

"The song," he groaned. "that's whats wrong. Nobody was supposed to hear it was supposed to be a secret."

"What was supposed to be a secret?" You asked, throughly intrigued by his statement.

"Well the fact that I can speak and sing Japanese of course. Also that I can play the guitar." He answered, staring down solemnly at his musical instrument. It was an amazing guitar. It was red with some whie and blue smudges covering it. The smudges made it look really artistic.

"Well anyway. I was wondering if we should start doing something for this presentation. You said, trying to break the tension. "and don't worry. I wont tell anyone about the Japanese or the song. On that note you left to start preparing youself for the assembly.

The seats were slowly filling up before you. Many students looked confused. Why would the two student reps be doing this surprise assembly. And why was there a world map of the smartboard.

As soon as everybody had sat down you started to talk. " Hey everyone. There is a certain something happening soon and it concerns most of you."

"Indeed," Arthur picked up. " You see we are having some new exchange students coming soon. All of them in this year." Good old Arthur, straight to the point.

"Yes." You started up. "The students will be coming from these countries." You clicked a button on your remote and a majority of he countries turned red. " There will be about thirty of them and they will all be very nervous. We will be making a new tutor so that everyone gets to mingle."

" Here are all the people in the new tutor." Arthur said. He read from a list.

Doyle Shippee

Jonas Bruckner

Maurice Thibeaux

Merrill Tienda

Jesse Yeaton

Vince Cava

Daren Steinke

Dewayne Lupien

Dean Leavy

Edwardo Bucholz

Britteny Thorson

Bonnie Marrow

Venice Canchola

Arcelia Mertens

Florine Fairbank

Norah Presnell

Kyong Dayton

Delmy Mortimer

Sanda Hendrix

Jadwiga Roses

"If there are any questions please ask them now." Arthur ordered. "None? Perfect. The students will be here on Friday so that gives enough time to sort out the tutor."

"Ok you can all go now. Starting from the first row, please." You stated clearly. With that the students began to file out and go to their fifth and final lesson of the day.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Friday." You sighed. This was going to go smoothly you hoped.

It was third period. The year 10s were all waiting in the dining hall for the new students. You, Arthur and Mr. Winter were right at the front.

Suddenly a load of people appeared in the reception, they all looked so different. They had to be the new students. As people started to notice the arrivals they all went silent. The receptionist pointed the students the way and as they noticed the crowd they looked startled.

They all filed through the doors and stood silently. It looked like no one was going to say anything. Smiling you stepped forwards and said "Hi, you must be the exchange students. Welcome to Fieldwater high. My name is (y/n). It's nice to meet you all."

They looked extremely stunned. You felt really strange. You were basically standing right in-between your class mates and the exchange students. No one was saying anything. What were you going to do? You could practically feel the tension building.

Suddenly, somebody stepped forwards. The boy was very muscular. He had slicked back blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Then he spoke. "Thank you. It is very nice to finally be here. Ve have been vaiting for a long time." He spoke with a heavy German accent. "My name is Ludwig, by the way, I am from Germany."

"Ve~ my name is-a Feliciano. It is very nice to meet you." The boy who said this had auburn hair which lay flat on his head, excluding one curl which seemed to defy gravity. As he spoke he came forward and shook your hand excitedly. "I am from Italy by the way." He said loudly. Then he leant forwards and said in a carrying whisper "By the way I am single."

"Well Feliciano, it is nice to meet you but I don't think I want in on a relationship thanks." Then you turned around and shouted to the year 10s. "Okay there is nothing to see here. You will get to see all of these a lot in time."

The girls then started to complain. "But they are all so hot. Cant I gat one of their numbers."

"No, now go do you understand." You shouted in a loud voice. The year 10s started to leave. When the dining hall had emptied Mr. Winter stepped forwards and said. "Welcome new students. It is a pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4-Try and embrace the world

**Hey. Here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Try and embrace the world

"Right then. I think I ought to show you all around. It would be a great experience for you all to see your teachers during their lessons. It could help you get a grasp on their teaching styles." Oh god. You had only just met these kids and you were already messing up. Why? That thing you just said to them. It sounded really, really weird.

"Yes. I think that is a good idea. Can I just ask? Wirr it take rong?" You turned towards the speaker. It was that Japanese kid. He was kind of cute. Then again all of them were. Well physically anyway. Some of these kids seemed very spaced out and creepy. You should probably just act professional.

"Oh no." You answered. "It won't even take an hour. That means you can have lunch with the rest of the school, and then you can attend fifth period okay" It seemed to you that the Japanese kid was going to say something back but then one of the kids laughed in a really loud and annoying way.

"You do know that you just said period, right?" He screeched. Then he laughed again. Could it even be considered as a laugh, it sounded more like a hiss? Before you could respond, the German kid that had first introduced as Ludwig himself stepped towards the boy and slapped his head.

"You dummkopf. Can you not be mature for even a minuet? I mean heilige scheisse." Ludwig looked really seethed off so you decided to step in.

"No, no its okay. This is year 10 anyway. Most of the kids are like that in our year, so nothing to worry about." You then turned towards the kid who laughed. "Just remember not to say stuff like that in front of the teachers ok. You were really lucky that Mr. Winter had already gone. You could have gotten into trouble. By the way what's your name?"

"Who, me?" The kid asked. "I am ze great and powerful Pr..." But he got no further because Ludwig had just elbowed him in the side. "I mean I am Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Oh. So your brothers?" You acknowledged. Yes these are the two from Germany. Now you remembered. It was strange. They both looked different. Gilbert was less muscular than Ludwig and he was shorter. Also Gilbert's hair was white and his eyes were. His eyes were red. That is terrifying but. You have seen stranger. Like that kid in year 8 that has one Bright green eye and one bright blue eye. Anyway you were not the type who discriminated people for their looks.

"Ja. He is my bruder." Ludwig answered. "And a dummkopf one at that." Well you thought. That is interesting. OH well. There is not time for that now.

" Okay then. I would like you to split into two groups. One of you will come with me and the other will go with Arthur. You may choose just …." Suddenly somebody shouted out.

"Hey Artie, I didn't see you there." You instantly cringed away from the loud, obnoxious voice. Another boy stepped forward before walking to Arthur and hugging him. Arthur looked really angry at this and tried to push the boy away. He failed. "Hey get off of me you bloody wanker." Arthur cried out angrily.

"Awww. It's great to see you too." The boy said he was obviously American. Either way he didn't see unfazed by the way Arthur reacted to the hug. He then turned to you and said. "Hey. Sup Im Alfred. It is great knowing you." Wow you thought. This guy uses horrible slang. He short blond hair with a strange bunch of strands sticking up and sky blue eyes. He seemed to be muscular, but not as much so as Ludwig.

" Ahh, Angleterre." You turned towards the newest voice. Somebody walked forwards. Was it a boy or a girl. A boy you thought. His hair was much too long. He should really cut it. " This is a really nice girl you have with you. You don't deserve such a woman." It took a few seconds but you did catch what he said eventually. You turned to look at him. You ended up staring straight into his blue eyes.

"Excuse me but what did you just say?" You asked cooly. He obviously did not catch the ice in your voice. He suddenly swopped down and kissed your hand, just like Italy had done before.

" I am guessing that you are single then?" He asked. That really ticked you off. How could he say that. In fact he was the second person.

" Lets just get this straight." You said angrily. "I only just said to Feliciano that I am single, but you obviously didn't catch that. However at the same time I said that I did NOT want to be a relationship with anybody. Also if you don't let go of my hand tight now I will kick you where the sun don't shine. You got that." It seemed that he understood because then he let go. Your comment started up a flurry of whispers.

"I like her style."

"I think I could loan her my frying pan. I like it when people attack Francis."

"Wow her thinking is hot."

And the rest.

"Okay then lets get back on track. Nobody will say anything about what happened here. And don't ask what I mean. I know you were all listening. Now get into groups, quickly."

In the end you had Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan, Roderich, Natalia, Eduard, Eliziveta, Raivis, Toris, Lovino, Antonio, Vash and Lili.

Arthur got the rest. That meant you both got I more than him. He got Emma, Matthew, Yao, Felik, Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, Mikkel, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Lukas and Peter. The last seemed very clingy to Tino and Berwald. He also looked to young to be a year 10. You assumed that he was in year 8 or 9. Possibly even a year 7.

"All right then. Arthur, why don't you start over at the english and humanities wing? I will start my lot over at science. Okay?" You asked desperatley. The sooner this was over the better.

"We have to go to the English rooms. I bet you love the English room, hey Artie?" Alfred shouted. Wow that kid was really annoying. "Oh shut up you bloody bastard." Arthur repiled.

Wow this day is going to be long. But hey. You just have to embrace it with open arms. Like you would with the earth really.

**Wow. I think this one sucked. Oh well, if you liked it then I am happy. The next one will be better. I swear.**


	5. Chapter 5-What do you know about tourism

**Ok. This chapter is supposed to make up for the last one. In my opinion the last chapter was crap so I am going to put in 110%. Right lets do this.**

Chapter 5

What do you know about tourism?

You quickly walked towards the part of the school that held the science and maths rooms. You tried to formulate a tour plan in your head but the amount of noise behind you was abnormal. There were only 13 of them for god's sake. It sounded more like 50. You quickly lost your cool. You suddenly turned around, your (h/c) hair flying around your shoulders.

"Okay everyone. If you don't mind, could you be a bit quieter. There are people trying to concentrate in lessons right now. Could you at least try and respect the education system." You rambled. It sounded pathetic in your head. Fortunately though everyone listed and became silent.

"Right then. There are two floors with science classroom in them. There are 6 science classrooms in this school. One of them is more like a science lab. The others are just standard science classrooms. Do you understand?" You informed. You had been planning what you would say to these students for two days. Hopefully they understood what you were saying.

Suddenly Vash put his hand up. "How do we know what classes we will be in? Is it random or is it based on abilities?" He asked reasonably. It was a fair question you thought.

"Well. You see, we have sets in this school. You are put in sets based on your predicted grades. For example in you were getting B grades but were predicted As then you would be in set 1. But if you had been getting Es and were predicted Ds you might get put in set 4 or 5. Do you see? There are also 4 optional courses. You would be in the same group as the other people who choose that option. It does not necessarily matter about grades there. Also there is P.E, PSHE, PSR and ICT. For those you are in tutors. However there are 2 P.E groups. One is indeed a tutor lesson. The other is based on ability. Does that help?" Yes, you could ramble on sometimes. Thankfully no one really looked confused. In fact they all looked like they got rambles like mine daily. Huh this is a strange world.

"All right then. Let's go on upstairs shall we. You led the exchange students up a flight of stairs. Then you turned them left and stopped them at an intersection. You pointed to the corridor straight ahead and said "Those are some of the science rooms. The rest are downstairs." Then you pointed to the corridor on your right and said. "Those are the maths classrooms. We will look at them later." You then led them towards the science corridor and allowed them to look through the windows. You decided that it would be safer if they looked from a distance.

Soon you had showed them all of the class rooms. You had also showed them the library, sports hall and gym. As well as the construction and D.T rooms. Feliciano had gotten really excited when he saw the art rooms and the music rooms but for most of the tour he just didn't seem to be paying any attention. Ludwig had a neutral face. However as soon as he saw the gym he smiled widely and started commenting on the equipment. Most of the students did not react at all to anything. Some of them did look extremely pleased with some of the facilities in the school.

Before you knew it, you had met up with Arthur and his group at the end of the tours. "Okay, I have to admit that went pretty well. Lunch should be starting soon. You can go off and do your own thing. The library should be open, as should the games area. If you need anything we will be around, just come find us. When the bell goes to signal the end of lunch meet us back here. Also if the fire alarm goes just go to the astro turf and we will regroup. Hopefully the alarm won't go off but just in case." You recited. You had learned that off by heart last night.

Soon nearly everybody had left to do their own thing. Nobody went by themselves. People were either in twos or threes. You knew that soon you would have to introduce the people to their tutors and tutor groups. Until that time you could just chill. At least that is what you had hoped.

As you turned to find your friends, Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku came over to you. You sighed before speaking to them "Hey is there a problem? Do you need a hand with something?" You asked instinctively. You tried to sound cheery. At least it isn't Alfred or Francis. As far as you knew, Alfred was buying some food and Francis was with Antonio and Gilbert.

"Um, yeah we were wondering if we could spend our runchtime with you and your friends." Kiku admitted sheepishly. If you were being honest that was not quite what you were expecting.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah sure. If you want. I am fine with that." You mumbled. Just then you spotted Mariana and Manoela sitting at a table. Perfect timing. "Yeah you can sit with me and my friends. Look my friends are over there, I want to introduce you." You led them over to your friends table and told them to sit. When they did you pulled up your own chair.

Before you said anything you looked at your friends and nearly groaned out loud. They were both just sitting their, staring at the boys with their mouths wide open, looking like a pair of pillocks. You shook your head before speaking.

"Hey you two what's up?" That seemed to pull them from their trance. "Huh what?" Mariana mumbled slightly.

"Ok so all this time, all I had to do too make you speechless was just bring a couple of boys over? If I had known those 3 years ago, I would be getting fewer headaches these days." You joked.

"Wow, you are really cruel to me sometimes." Mariana grumbled. Finally, she was turning back to her real self.

"Anyway." You said, trying to break the ice. "Mariana, Manoela this is Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano. You guys this is Mariana and Manoela." You informed pointing at each in turn.

Ludwig just nodded his head when you said his name. Feliciano flashed a smile and waved cheerily. Kiku bowed his head and said "I am very preased to meet you."

Unfortunately Mariana had to ruin the moment. She asked the most pathetic question. She asked "Why are you three so hot?" Of course all three boys looked kind of thrown by this question and looked highly embarrassed. You were the one to save the day though. Again.

"Ha ha. Mariana you are so weird. Honestly. I have no idea how I know you." You joked. "Oh by the way I never said where you had exchanged from. Ludwig is from Germany and Feliciano is from Italy. So both of them are from relatively close countries. Kiku is from Japan though."

For the rest of the lunch break the six of you just sat there and chatted aimlessly. The time flew by and before you knew it the bell had rung and the hall was full of the sound of scraping chairs. Time to sort out the exchanges. Yay.

**Well that was it. I hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6-Starting to split

**So this is where the good stuff starts (hopefully). Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Chapter 6

Starting to split

As soon as the exchanges arrived to your meeting point you started a head count. "22, 23, 24. Ok then who's missing?" You shouted over the talking students. For a moment everybody looked at each other before.

"It's Antonio, Francis and the potato bastard's brother." You looked at the boy who spoke. He was standing next to Feliciano. They were not exactly the same but there were some noticeable similarities. Like that curl. How weird. You were about to reply when Ludwig turned on the boy who spoke.

"Don't call me potato bastard. How many times Lovino? You have no right to say that." He snapped.

"I have every right. Bastard. You stole my fratello. You are a bastard." Lovino argued back.

"I did not steal your brother. Whatever happened with you two as kids was none of my concern. So just shut up about it okay."

Suddenly Feliciano intervened. "Come on fratello. Stop arguing with Ludwig. It is a stupido thing to do. Let's just put our differences aside. Okay. Even if it is only for today."

"Okay, okay fine. Let's just get on with this." Lovino agreed. At that moment the three missing boys turned up. "Your life has just been made more Awesome. Vhy you ask. Because the awesome Gilbert is here that's vhy Kesesesese."

You decided to ignore his comment to the best of your ability. You looked down and started to split people into their groups.

1. Natalia, Ivan, Kiku, Mikkel, Francis.

2. Emma, Matthew, Yao, Emil, Alfred.

3. Lili, Vash, Peter, Tino, Raivis, Feliciano.

4. Elizaveta, Roderich, Ludwig, Berwald, Gilbert.

5. Antonio, Lovino, Eduard, Lukas, Felik, Toris.

There were a few complains with the groups but no one was throwing a temper tantrum. That was hopefully a good note. "Look. I am just trying to mix you all up a bit. I can't change anything now. This is who your tutors are expecting. So just suck it up, okay." You reasoned. When nobody responded to your argument you carried on with your master plan.

"I am going to take you up to your tutor's one group at a time. The remaining groups will stay down here with Arthur. Do you understand?"

Then something happened that you were not expecting. The little blonde girl who had stayed quite basically all day suddenly stuck her hand up. You turned to her.

"Do you have a question?" You asked. She looked positively frightened at the thought of speaking but she did not let her nerves get to her.

"Um yeah." She said in a small voice. "Why do you talk that way? It sounds like you are speaking to a scout group rather than fellow students." That question threw you a little. You had no idea you were talking in such a way. You pondered the various things you could say before smiling softly at her.

"Sorry." You said softly. "I guess its just habit. It is a good way of making my peers listen to what I have to say. If you get my gist." The girl stared for a while before nodding here head.

"Yeah I understand. My brother does the same sometimes. Don't you big brother." She said turning to the blonde boy next to her. The boy looked at her, his face paling.

"Lili. don't…don't say that kind of stuff out loud. Just don't okay. It was a silly thing to say." He looked rather put out.

"Sorry nig brother. I did not mean to make you sad." She said. She did look sorry but her voice just seemed neutral. Creepy. She suddenly turned back to you. "My name is Lili by the way. My brother's name is Vash." You did not know how to respond so you just said. "It is nice to meet you Lili."

Then you turned back to the 5 groups. "The last period today is PSHE. We have that with our tutors so you have an hour to get to know your tutors. Oh by the way I am in the same tutor as you lot in group 4." As you said this you turned towards that group. They all seemed unfazed by this, except for Ludwig who blushed slightly when you made eye contact. You cleared your throat before continuing. "Group 3 has Arthur in your tutor. Don't worry though your tutors will be able to answer any questions. You will receive your timetables in tutor." Silence. That was not a good sign. You could try to loosen up the atmosphere.

"So. I have no more boring drabble for you. I apologies if I made your brains hurt with my annoying voice." You received a couple of chuckles from your remarks.

"Come on then group 1 lets go." You led them to their tutor room. Their tutor taught art so you had to go to the art rooms. You stopped them right outside the room and spoke to the. "Now you have to remember that they are all really excited. They can't wait to meet you. They might want you to say something but I will introduce you all first and tell them where you are from." They all nodded to show their understanding.

Smiling slightly you turned around and knocked on the door three times. You opened it and stepped inside. Around 20 pairs of enthusiastic faces were turned towards you. You turned around to the exchange students and beckoned them in. Mikkel strode in first. He actually looked pretty confident. He was followed by Francis who winked at a couple of the girls and flashing a brilliant smile. Then there was Natalia who was expressionless and Ivan who had a small, distant smile on his face. Last in was Kiku who looked like he wanted to disappear into thin air right then. They all stood at the front of the room, looking quite awkward.

You smiled at the strange atmosphere. You stepped in front of the class and cleared your throat. "Hello everyone. So these are the 5 exchange people in your tutor. They will be staying for the remainder of the year as you know so try and make them feel welcome." Everyone just stared at you. Time for formal introductions. "So this is Natalia, she's from Belarus." You pointed to Natalia, she gave no response to being acknowledged except for folding her arms and glaring in a way that said don't mess with me or else. You decided to move on.

"This is Ivan, he's from Russia." You pointed to Ivan and he stepped forwards. "Hello. It is nice to meet you all. Someday you will all become one with mother Russia, da." Nobody knew how to respond to this so you once again moved on.

Kiku was standing right next to you. Hopefully he would not mess this up even more. "Okay then, this is Kiku. He is from Japan." You nodded towards Japan and everyone looked at him. "Herro. I am very preased to meet you arr. I hope we wirr arr be rearry good friends." Finally a good response. Everyone seemed to relax then. Some students even cracked a smile. Some of the girls started whispering and stared pointedly at Kiku.

"Moving on then. This is Mikkel. He is from Denmark." Mikkel stepped forwards and waved energetically. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I hope we all get on well." Mikkels carefree attitude sure was infectious. You found yourself smiling as you started to speak again.

"And last but not least, this is Francis, he is from France." France stepped forward and grinned. "Bonjour. Eet is nice to finally be here." You sighed in relief. He didn't say anything weird, thank god.

"All right then. I will leave these students with you then Miss." Then you turned to the students and said, "I believe Arthur wants to talk to you after school is over. You have to meet him in reception." Then you turned back to the teacher. "You do have their timetables, right?" You asked. The teacher just nodded. With that you turned to leave.

Soon you had reached the hall. Great. One group down. Four to go.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7-Final

**Sorry. I have no excuse. I would have done more sooner but I got caught up in my other fan fiction. I hope this makes up for the wait. If it doesn't hen you may kick my arse.**

Chapter 7

Final

You walked up to the group of people still in the hall. It had barely taken 5 minuets to get upstairs, introduce everyone and come back down. The groups had started to mingle in the time you had been upstairs. "Come on then group 2. We don't have all day." You said. Well, you shouted. Those kids made a lot of racket. "By the way, I hope Arthur told you all that you had to meet up in the reception after schools finished to get back to wherever you're staying." The students just nodded. "Right group 2 follow me."

It only took half an hour to get all the students into their assorted tutors. Thankfully nothing too dramatic had happened. Feliciano had gotten a little bit excited after seeing all the "pretty young ladies" in his had insisted that he be sat next to Lili in his tutor. Thankfully they managed to do that, because no one wanted to sit next to him.

Arthur had gone with you to the last tutor group and you were now walking back towards your tutors since they were close to each other. Neither of you spoke. However it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. You were both glad that you were rid of the loud exchange students. The only downside now was that you both had to spend another half an hour with them. You were alright because everyone in you group had seemed quiet and polite excluding Gilbert who you tried to ignore. Arthur however was kind of pissed. Half of the people in his group were extremely loud and kind of annoying. Peter seemed to hate him, Feliciano was just Feliciano and Tino ended up having an argument with somebody in his tutor. Something about Santa being from Finland not the North Pole.

Arthur soon left you to go to his tutor. He mumbled to himself as he walked away. For a second you saw something mint green hovering over his left shoulder. However a blink later it was gone. You decided to ignore it. You opened the door to your tutor room and your (e/c) eyes widened. Gilbert lay on the floor. He looked as though he had been knocked out. Standing over him was that girl from Hungary, Elizaveta. She was holding a frying pan and was looking down a t Gilbert with satisfaction.

"What on earth happened?" You asked blankly. You looked to the teacher's desk. Big surprise, she wasn't there. "Well you see (y/n) he kept saying go out with me. I told him no but he kept o saying it. So I do what I always do and I smashed around the head with a frying pan." She showed off her pan in delight. You kept opening and closing your mouth like a fish. Why did she even have a frying pan with her? Where the hell had she been hiding it this whole time?

Then Gilbert began to stir. He stood up and started to rage. "What the hell. Why. Why here. I mean come one, lady. You could have waited. Now you look like an absolute weirdo. And you hit the awesome me over the head. That was not awesome."

Then it was Ludwig's turn to step in. "Bruder. Just shut up. The past is in the past. Come on. Just sit down." He turned around and sat in his seat. His brother followed silently. He glared at Elizaveta for a while before engaging his brother in conversation. Roderich convinced Elizaveta to sit down to and soon they were also talking. The rest of the class started to chat among them.

You started to move towards the seat you usually sat in. However you noticed something. The fifth boy. He was sitting alone. He looked extremely gloomy and was staring out into space. No one went near him. He seemed to possess a creepy aura. You did have a good heart and seeing someone like this made you feel very upset. So you went to the boy and sat next to him. He ignored you.

"Hey." You said. He turned around to you with wide eyes. He obviously wasn't expecting you to sit next to him. "H`lo." He said. He spoke with a strange accent. "What's your name?" You asked, trying to engage him in conversation. "Berwald, I'm fr`m Sw`dn." He didn't seem too talkative, so you let it drop.

"well it nice to meet you Berwald." You decided to say. He just nodded. You sighed before moving to sit in your normal seat. You spent the next 20 minuets just sitting and doodling in a spare book. When the bell went you hurried out of class.

You decided not to wait for your friends and instead went straight home. When you arrived it seemed like a ghost house. Nobody cared about your arrival. You quickly sorted out your bag and books and placed them neatly in your room. Then you changed into something comfortable before grabbing a backpack. You put some 'stuff' in their before hading out again. You walked for 10 minuets before you arrived at your destination.

It was a secluded field. All around, as far as the eye could see there wee just fields. Your place. You haven. You put down the bag and took out a staff. Then you took off your jumper and joggers. Underneath you were wearing a (f/c) tank top and (2nd f/c) shorts. In no time at all you had gotten into a complicated staff routine. You were concentrating so hard you didn't notice the arrival of a certain someone.

You finished and sighed. Then you turned and saw him. Ludwig was sitting their and he was watching you keenly. You shrieked. You shot over to where you had neatly folded your clothes and quickly put them on.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" you asked shakily. You had been coming here for 5 years and nobody had stumbled across you before. "I am very sorry. I decided to come for a walk and I happened across you. I am sorry if I startled you. Vhat vere you doing?" He ranted. You giggled. He looked cute when he ranted.

"I didn't mean to be so brash." You answered. "I usually come here and do this. It helps my concentration. I just wasn't expecting you, that's all." He seemed satisfied by your answer. "Vhere did you learn how to do that." He asked. "My mother taught me. Why?" you asked. You also wondered why he was talking to you. You had only just met.

"Oh. I used to live on a military base, vhen I vas younger. That was really good. I have not met many people who can use a staff so well." You blushed at his complement.

What you didn't see were the thunder clouds rolling up behind you. You and Ludwig talked for a long time when suddenly. BANG. A rumble of thunder sounded above you. You screamed and curled into a ball screaming "I don't want to die." Ludwig was taken aback by what you said. He took your arm and lifted you up. "Vhats wrong?" he asked. You were extremely embarrassed.

"When I was younger my mother was struck by lightening. I saw it. She had been teaching me a staff routine at the time. You see I…I have." You couldn't say it. You couldn't. "I have mild autism." You admitted. "It helps keep me calm." Ludwig just smiled. He hugged you tightly. Your eyes widened in shock. You had not expected this.

"I understand. In fact I need to tell you something. In fact two things." You looked up at him expectantly. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "(y/n), ich liebe dich." You knew some German so you understood what he said. You looked at him and smiled. "I think I love you too Ludwig." He smiled happily before he pulled you in for your first kiss.

"What's the second thing?" You asked as you pulled away. He looked even more uncomfortable now. "You have to promise never to tell anybody." Wow he sounded serious. "I promise." He grinned slightly. "Have you ever heard about personifications of countries?" Your eyes widened. Why would he ask that? "Yes. We learned about that in history. Apparently people kept pooping up saying they were the country. However its never been proven. It was just a mini project." He grinned at your answer.

"(y/n) they are real." You eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He seemed to shrink away from your gaze. "All of the exchange students are countries. That's why we were brought here. Apparently we need to mature. So sending us here was just a fruitless attempt to make the most immature of us grow up."

You smiled. "I knew there was something weird about you lot. I guess I was right. Does Arthur know?" Ludwig didn't answer your question. "You are taking this very vell." He admitted. You just nodded. "Ummm, about Arthur. He's a personification as well. Of your country." This really took you back.

Then you laughed. "Of course. How could I not have noticed? Honestly. I thought Arthur was such a gentleman because he has rich parents or something like that. But no. Its because he's England." Ludwig just chuckled at your answer.

"So, which country are you then." You asked nosily. "Vell, I am Germany. I thought that was obvious?" You giggled. "Of course its obvious. That's why I didn't realise. Then you pulled him in for a kiss.

The rest of that day you talked about the other countries. For the next 2 years you went out. Obviously everybody thought you had no idea. Then 3 years after that Germany took you to a world conference meeting and you confessed.

Unfortunately you aged while he stayed young. He loved you every single second. When you died he went to your funeral and wept. He has never loved anybody as much ever since. In fact he still visits your grave and he talks to you.

He will love you forever.

**The end**

**Sorry if it seems rushed. I really wanted to get this finished. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
